


Big King Little Star

by CocoaSnapple



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Child and father relationships, Drabble Collection, Dunkle De, Feels, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suggestions open, Will write whenever i feel depressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaSnapple/pseuds/CocoaSnapple
Summary: Just a cute collection of drabbles I'll write of Dedede being a dunkle to Kirby





	1. Play-date

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is fairly short, sorry about that but I'll write for it usually whenever I feel depressed. So expect frequent uploads

A small soft light shone through the silk red curtains of Dedede’s bedroom. It was a new morning…and he hated mornings, especially Monday mornings. He thought he kept those curtains closed, that means that pink menace had opened them again and is probably watching him patiently for when he wakes up…Fairly creepy if he were a adult except the boy was like what? Seven?

“Deeeeeee!” yep, he was there. Shaking him in his bed. The king looked over a bit to see the small star child in his strange pink robes with star patters and a sort of poncho with strange yellow patterns that he said were a map of stars of sorts and his pink scarf with a big yellow star at each end. The warrior continued to pull at his covers to try and wake him up “You said we’d play today!” he huffed.

The king merely turned around in his bed and threw the cover over his head making a small grumble. Next minute Kirby was on top of him jumping “Wake upp!” Dedede groaned “Its tooo earlllyyy…Come back later and I’ll play with you alright?...” he picked the boy up and set him down off his bed before falling back asleep.

Kirby huffed and stormed out the room. A few winks later Dedede felt fully rested and ready to get up. He sat up with his muscles aching from some weight lifting yesterday and slipped his feet into hi-…his slippers were gone…Vanished, disintegrated into the wind. This was bad, it was a vital part of the morning! If his feet were left cold this could ruin his morning! 

He grumbled and stomped about searching for them. They weren’t under the bed, nor the dresser, where art thou slippers. A Waddle Dee entered the room with a tray of tea and croissants “Hey, Waddle Dee?” Dedede patted around for his cloak “Do you know where my slippers went?...And maybe my cloak too” The Waddle Dee only giggled and pointed towards the door. 

Cracking the door open slightly he saw a bundle of his cape running around “What in the-“ it looked like a ghost in his book but he could hear the little pitter patter of feet from it. His slippers were on the sofa, most likely used as puppets as he was sleeping. He must have gotten pretty bored, now seemed like the time to fulfil his promise.

When facing away Dedede closed the door behind him quietly as possible. Tip-toeing towards the bundle of his cloak, step, step, step. He was by the sofa, step, step, step. He was past the sofa, step, step, step. He was behind the bundle. “Want to know what the king does to sneaky little kids? They get punished~” the king grabbed the bundle and begun to mercilessly tickle the boy.

“Aahhahhaaa! N-no hehe Dee!” Kirby laughed “You naughty little boy~” Dedede laughed back scuffing his hair beyond repair. “So, what fun were you having without me” he sat next to Kirby on the sofa “Well you see…I stole your slippers!” he beamed holding them up “Yes I see that, thanks for the heart attack I woke up with” 

For a while Kirby went on about his slipper puppetry and all the stories he did with them. One was about a hero saving a princess from a monster, one was about a land filled with adorable creatures and one was about two families and a dragon. There were more but he fell asleep at some point and was awoken by a searing cold feeling, Kirby had used his ice ability. “C-C-C-COLDDD!” Dedede leapt out of the sofa “Ha!” Kirby crossed his little arms.

The sofa was half frozen over now as Kirby wasn’t that skilled at controlling his ice ability yet. It was visible from his hair and clothes being covered in frost and ice particles, though it didn’t seem to bother him. He had a great big fluffy baby blue coat on and hat with a small thin ice crown that went across his forehead underneath. “Surprise!~” he giggled, well at least it wasn’t fire, from both the danger and the costume. “So are you going to finally play with me? Or I’ll use firreee~” he smiled, cold as his ice power “Alright, alright but first is breakfast” Dedede slipped his slippers on “Yaay!”


	2. Storytime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a storybook from my childhood called My Big Ladybird Book of Stories and Rhymes, remembered i forgot i havent updated this for a while. Mashed the two together and the book Kirby has is the book i had. It crushed my fingers as a child. The stories and art still work though.

“Hey De can you read this story for me?” Kirby tugged on the king’s long robes. A rather large colourful book in his other hand, it was thick as a brick yet he had no trouble holding it “I saw this in your library, don’t know why there was a kids book there but it looks interesting” he’d been caught, Dedede read those books, he couldn’t even read them well, especially that one. “Uhmm suree, but why cant you? Can you not read?” Dedede sat down on a nearby sofa, Kirby climbing up after him “I can, its just fun having it read out to you” that was true, but mostly required in Dedede’s case.

Dedede silently stared at the first page, Kirby practically breathing down his neck “So…uhm which story do you want?” Kirby flicked through the pages, there were many cute pictures, though it was mostly writing, quite a lot for a kids book “Uhmm…this one! Its about stars, I like stars” it was six pages long, Dedede looked at the title for a solid minute, Crikey Mitten? Was that the title? “Uhm…De? Do you not know how to read?” Dedede sighed “Yes…In fact I was using some kid’s books to help as I never learnt as a child, I was too stubborn to go to any classes” Kirby was quiet “Oh, I can read it out to you then!”

Kirby sat on Dedede’s lap and took the book into his own “It’s called Scaredy Kitten! I’m not very scared of the dark though, were you?” Kirby looked up to Dedede “Hmm…I’d say when I was very young, I’d run up the stairs after turning the lights off downstairs” he still does. “Though you were probably scared of it once at least, everyone is” Dedede continued “Hmm…I suppose…I get a bit sad when its dark and I’m all alone…” they were quiet.

“B-but anyway! On the night before Christmas” Dedede sat back, listening to Kirby reading one word a minute; he was still learning how to read really, least he had the basics down. About ten minutes later Kirby was in the middle of page two “Prescott was very afraid of the dark. He couldn’t tell where the darkness ended and everything else began. He felt as if he were disappearing in the dark. And that made him very nervous” Dedede’s eyes were probably going to disappear into the darkness in a minute. He’d go and get some coffee but he had a kid sitting on him. 

“So…you enjoying the story so far?” Dedede asked, rubbing his eyes “Yeah! This part is about stargazing” there was a large picture on the fifth page of a night sky “I wanna draw like that one day, the stars are so pretty” Dedede smiled, and ruffled his hair. “Why do you love the stars so much?” Dedede asked “Hmm…I suppose it’s because it was the main thing I can remember before I came to Popstar. Before I came to Dreamland the stars were my company as I was all alone, I’m not alone anymore but I still like their company. I don’t want the stars to feel lonely either, but they have others stars don’t they?” 

“Kirby, what was it like before you came to Dreamland?” Kirby was quiet; he was quiet for a while before a small hiccup. He was, crying “K-Kirby what’s wrong?” Dedede set the book aside and hugged Kirby tightly. Kirby sobbed heavily, Dedede began to panic “Hey hey don’t cry” taking off his gloves to wipe away his tears. “I don’t know what happened before you came to Dreamland but it was all in the past wasn’t it? Sometimes things are easier to handle if you share it with someone else” Kirby shook his head violently shocking Dedede a bit. He was usually so open about everything, whatever it was seemed to be deep-rooted in him, like a powerful weed you can’t pull out by yourself no matter how much back you put into it.

Kirby’s entire body shivered from heavy sobs, Dedede wasn’t sure what to do. Give him candy? That usually helped but this didn’t seem like something he could stop with any food. “There, there…” he patted his back, rubbing circles in his back. Kirby latched onto his cloak and continued to sob, letting out waterfalls of tears. Dedede was soaked in salty water after a few minutes before his eyes began to dry.

“All finished?” Dedede patted his head “…Y-yeah” Kirby nodded. Dedede sighed, he’ll need to put his cloak out to dry, he has spares anyways. “Feeling any better?” Kirby was only silent “No? It’s alright…I also have some things that could send me into tears if I had to remember them” Kirby climbed up “Then I’ll help make you feel better again if you do!” Dedede crushed him in a tighter hug. He doesn’t mind waiting for Kirby to open up on it, all things take their time to heal before the scars can be shown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write fluff, ended up wirting sad shit while listening to a comedy skit. I don't know what happened, i wanted it to be fluffy but it just turned. The story though they attempt to read is an atcual story in the real book, i mostly chose it because of the star theme in it. A kid is scared of the dark, everyone makes fun of him, his grandad gives him a telescope and shows him stars and then he finds beauty in the night. I found it sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how many chapters there will be, but i need to start working on more main projects as well.
> 
> You can suggest moments and i could quickly write them into a chapter if i think it'll be a cute or feelsy addition.


End file.
